


Little Spoon

by AngstApocalypse



Series: Only one bed!!! [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Eric Cartman, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Only One Bed, Sleep Groping, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstApocalypse/pseuds/AngstApocalypse
Summary: “Ugh god dammit Kyle.”“You know what Cartman? It's not my fucking fault there's only one bed okay?”“Shut up…”-Cartman and Kyle have to share a bed and they make the most of it, also the ending kinda sucks





	Little Spoon

“Ugh god dammit Kyle.”

 

“You know what Cartman? It's not my fucking fault there's only one bed okay?”

 

“Shut up…”

 

They both stood next to their one single bed in the cabin. The school forced them to go on a class-wide camping trip, low and behold Cartman and Kyle were bunk buddies! One problem, there was only one bed. 

Kyle could see a very faint blush spreading across Cartman’s face, but didn’t want to mention it because he probably had one too. 

“Well, lets just uh… just get on with it. I swear what camp only has a single twin bed!” Cartman grumbled as he crawled onto the bed and laid on one end of it. 

Kyle sighed under his breath and got in too. They were trying so hard not to touch each other, but it was a twin bed, so their shoulders and back were pressed together. 

The blanket was heavy on Kyle’s shoulders, and he could feel Cartman’s heart beating a mile a minute.

“Dude calm down its literally one night.” Kyle said soothingly to Cartman, who didn’t respond. Kyle sighed and tugged the blanket a bit more over his shoulders and tried to fall asleep. He could only feel the back of Cartman against him, but he was very warm. If he didn't hate him so much, he probably would have felt like a heater up against him. Kyle suddenly had the urge to snuggle the chubby kid next to him the whole night, but smushed the thought before it escalated. Cartman is disgusting, and he isn’t cuddle material! 

After a  _ long while,  _ they both managed to fall asleep.

 

—————

 

Kyle felt the blanket of sleep leaving him and tried to slowly open his eyes, but all he saw was darkness. The only light was from the window where the moon was shining on the bed. 

I probably woke up before morning. 

Kyle pursed his lips and nuzzled back down into the pillow to try and get back to sleep, but something felt different. Kyle’s eyes snapped open when he realized what happened during the night. 

He had slipped down the bed and into Cartman whose heavy arms were bearing-hugging him as Kyle’s head was nuzzled into his neck. Kyle shifted and felt his knee on Cartman’s… damn. Cartman was hard as a rock as Kyle pressed his knee into his crotch. Kyle immediately brought his knee back down so it wasn't touching Cartman and began to untangle himself from Cartman, then paused. 

Cartman was incredibly warm, just like he thought. And his body was so soft and comforting. It was only one night, and he would just roll over before Cartman woke up. Nobody even has to know!

Kyle silently nuzzled himself back into Cartman’s embrace, soaking up all the warmth. He smiled into Cartman's neck and felt Cartman shift and pull him closer. 

Was he awake!?

Kyle stopped moving for a while until Cartman’s breathing evened out, then when he was sure it was safe Kyle snuggled into him again. He was totally right, this was amazing. Too bad Cartman is asleep. For the second time tonight, Kyle fell asleep and again thought about Cartman.

 

—————

 

This time when Kyle woke up he kept his eyes closed as he had a mini panic attack. 

 

I fell asleep! 

Is Cartman awake? 

Does he know that I snuggled him in my sleep? 

 

Hesitantly he opened eyes and saw Cartman's face right up next to his. His eyes bulged as he realized that he had stopped cuddling Kyle and they were now facing each other. 

Kyle blinked a bit of hair out of his eye and tried to asses the situation. Ok, he’s still asleep which means he doesn’t know that we cuddled, which is good. But if I move he’ll probably just wake up and see how close we are. 

Kyle stared at Cartman’s face. His chubby cheeks were squished against the pillow, making his lips open a bit. His bushy eyebrows weren’t furrowed against his brow in anger, which was a good change. He looked so calm and relaxed. His tiny little eyelashes were shining a bit in the sunlight. Some bits of his wavy auburn hair stuck out at weird angles from sleep. And his little button nose was pointed up a bit, making his lips curl up a bit more. 

 

He was so beautiful. 

 

Beautiful? 

 

That’s the word he described  _ Cartman  _ with!? 

 

As Kyle thought about it, he realized he had been using that word for a while now. 

Oh fuck. I think I have a… crush on Cartman. 

 

He huffed in surprise at the realization, blowing hot air onto Cartman, and realized his mistake a half second too late. Kyle could only watch in horror as Cartman pulled away a bit and slowly opened his eyes, then saw the position they were in. They both looked at each other for a second. Then Cartman was back to his usual frown. 

“Uh, Kahl what are you doing?” Cartman said in a raspy voice that made the hair on Kyle’s neck stand up.

“Sleeping? Why what are you doing?” Kyle said. Cartman rolled his eyes and chuckled, he sat up brought his knees up to his chest and looked at Kyle. He seemed at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Finally, he spoke. 

“Last night-“ Kyle grimaced and Cartman looked genuinely offended so he stopped even though inside Kyle was still cringing. Cartman cleared his throat and looked back at Kyle with just a bit more annoyance. 

“Uh… so last night. Um, I’m really sorry about that.” Kyle stared up at Cartman to continue and when he didn’t Kyle propped himself up with his hands into a sitting position.

“What part?” Cartman sighed. “You know what part dumbass. I just…” Cartman took a breath and started speed talking. 

“It was kind of cold and you were shivering and so I just started to hug you and we fell asleep, then I sorta woke up to you hugging me back and it just kinda turned into spooning!” Cartman was waving his arms around and when he was done talking he flopped them down onto the bed. Kyle just looked at the bed. 

“Well, it wasn't that bad, was it?” Kyle looked up to Cartman through his eyelashes, who had a blank face, then out of the blue just started laughing his ass off. Kyle jumped a bit out of surprise, then after a second started laughing too. They both just started laughing like maniacs for a solid 5 minutes until Cartman wiped his eyes and calmed them both down.

“Dude this whole thing is so fucking gay.” Kyle chuckled and shrugged. 

“Yeah, but we should do it again sometime.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is very gay


End file.
